


where would we run

by aeriamamaduck



Series: out of the sea [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, First Time, Little Mermaid Elements, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mermaids, Merman Victor Nikiforov, Non-Penetrative Sex, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Prequel, Prince Katsuki Yuuri, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: "Is this what a human wedding night would be like? The two of us in your bed, just like this?"A wedding night with Victor. In a perfect world this really would be that night. Yuuri would have married him and not gone through the farce of meeting suitors. "I'd be so nervous," Yuuri said, laughing breathlessly and dragging a hand through his blushing face.He felt Victor's hands trail down the sides of his neck, slow and lingering over his chest, stopping right in the middle. "Would your heart be beating faster than it already is?" he asked quietly."I don't think that's possible," Yuuri murmured, taking Victor's wrists in his hands and squeezing them.----(set three years before "These Shores Up Above"





	where would we run

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying to write something in Yuuri and/or Victor's pov for this AU
> 
> of course it's something horny
> 
> and published after a major cliffhanger in the ACTUAL story...

Yuuri could see the waves crashing against the shore from his place on the balcony.

 

The tide was high, the moon full and bright in the dark sky. By now Yuuri knew how the moonlight would catch on a bright, silver tail, glimmering in the water as Victor effortlessly moved through it. 

 

But there was no sign of him. There hadn't been for the past two nights, not since Yuuri made himself endure yet another suitor. A noblewoman this time, beautiful and wealthy, and a year older than he was. 

 

Duty to his family, to his kingdom would have been enough to encourage him to accept her suit before the shipwreck, before Yuuri nearly died and woke up to the sound of someone singing to him, opening his eyes and seeing a beautiful man's face.

 

Things were no longer so simple. Yuuri couldn't say yes. He couldn't exactly refuse to see more suitors. The kingdom was much more important than any desire of his.

 

But he couldn't bear breaking Victor's heart.

 

Sighing, Yuuri turned and went back to his room. Perhaps Victor finally realized how unfair this was. That he could never truly love a human, no matter how infatuated he was with Yuuri. 

 

If he really was gone, Yuuri would move on. He would always be grateful to him.

 

He would always...love him. 

 

Tears stung his eyes. It had been a nice dream, but a dream nevertheless. He had responsibilities, and Victor didn't deserve any of this.

 

He shut the door to the balcony and went to his bed, sitting on the edge and rubbing at his aching temples. He was no child, and crying would do him no good.

 

But how could he just...let go of the one who saved his life? Who came for  _him?_  

 

_He didn't even say goodbye._

 

Sighing heavily, Yuuri turned to blow out the candle on his nightstand. He could feel his heart begin to break, and knew he would no longer be able to hold back his tears once the room turned dark.

 

Then he heard the door click open.

 

Heart skipping a beat, Yuuri quickly got to his feet and turned towards the door, having no idea who would enter without so much as knocking. Did his niece have a bad dream? Had something happened to his parents? His sister?

 

To his shock, it was Victor who strode in on long, human legs. He was gazing right at Yuuri, a smile of relief and happiness filling his lovely face as he shut the door behind him. "Yuuri," he breathed, walking towards him. 

 

Yuuri exhaled sharply. Why hadn't any guards raised the alarm? "How did you get in here?" he asked sharply.

 

Victor stopped mid-way, giving Yuuri a bewildered look. "I sang to the guards," he said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world to do. "I asked them not to notice me tonight."

 

Of course. His magic. Yuuri hadn't wanted to risk sneaking him into the palace for fear of what the guards might do, magic or not. But relief and annoyance shoved all those sensible thoughts aside, and Yuuri exclaimed, "I thought you left!" He bit his lip, mindful that he still had to lower his tone. Even so, tears stung his eyes again, and he wanted to blink them away. If he cried, he'd never say what he needed to say. "I thought I'd never see you again..."

 

Victor's face instantly filled with guilt, and he closed the distance between them to wrap Yuuri up in a tight embrace. Yuuri buried his face in Victor's shoulder, drying his tears on the soft fabric of his shirt. He felt Victor's hand stroke his hair as he murmured soothingly, "I'll never leave you, unless you want me to. Do you?"

 

"No!" Yuuri quickly replied, holding Victor tighter by the waist. "I missed you," he confessed, finally raising his gaze to look up into the merman's face. How had he thought he could just let him go and forget about him? Victor had saved him and brought him back home. He was funny and ridiculous and kind and curious, and his songs seemed to give Yuuri everything he needed all at once.

 

"So did I," Victor said, holding him tighter. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't bear to watch you with her. She was...very beautiful."

 

"I don't want her!" Yuuri quickly denied. "The only person I can think about is you! And yet...I don't know how someone like you could ever be interested in someone like me."

 

Victor gazed down at him, his fingers stroking the side of his neck, where his gills would have been if he were a merman. "Yuuri, you're beautiful. In every possible way," Victor said softly, cradling Yuuri's face in his hands to kiss him gently.

 

Yuuri closed his eyes to let his mind sink into the sensation of Victor's soft lips against his, pressing on his mouth until his lips parted and Victor deepened the kiss. Yuuri's mind spun with the need that had made a home within it. He'd dreamed of Victor, thought about him just like this, kissing him and touching him, murmuring sweet words in his ear and against his lips as Yuuri's hands desperately touched him.

 

His face grew warm as Victor buried his fingers in his hair, giving him one brief moment to breathe before kissing him again. Yuuri shivered in Victor's arms, his heart beating rapidly, urging him to throw caution to the wind and take Victor to his bed, to feel the entirety of his body against his, and kiss the sides of his neck to see how sensitive he was. The thought made his face burn hotter as he drew his mouth away from Victor's, his lips feeling bruised as he blinked up at the merman. "Can you stay?" he asked, voice tight with nerves and desperation.

 

Victor smiled at him before pressing another kiss to his forehead. "I wasn't planning on going anywhere. Not when I have you right where I want you." He drew Yuuri toward the bed, and Yuuri's breaths quickened as his legs threatened to turn to liquid. Before he could react, Victor spun them around and shoved Yuuri back onto the mattress, and Yuuri definitely breathed harder after that, staring up at Victor and wanting to pull him on top of him again. Victor easily straddled him, comfortably settling on Yuuri's hips, right over his clothed member. Yuuri gasped and blushed as hot pleasure had him hard in moments. Mortification battled with lust as he stared up at Victor, who stayed right where he was and just kept smiling down at him. "Is this what a human wedding night would be like? The two of us in your bed, just like this?"

 

A wedding night with Victor. In a perfect world this really would be that night. Yuuri would have married him and not gone through the farce of meeting suitors. "I'd be so nervous," Yuuri said, laughing breathlessly and dragging a hand through his blushing face.

 

He felt Victor's hands trail down the sides of his neck, slow and lingering over his chest, stopping right in the middle. "Would your heart be beating faster than it already is?" he asked quietly.

 

"I don't think that's possible," Yuuri murmured, taking Victor's wrists in his hands and squeezing them.

 

Victor leaned down to kiss him again, kissing his way to his chin, down his jaw, right beneath his ear, kissing and sucking gently until Yuuri shivered and wrapped his arms around him again, hands making their way up the length of Victor's strong back. "I want you," Victor murmured, rocking down onto him.

 

Yuuri hissed and buried his hands in Victor's hair, his skin burning as Victor sucked an undoubtedly visible bruise on his skin. "I want you too," he breathed, breaths still so shaky. "Wait, do...do you even know how humans..."

 

His skin prickled when Victor chuckled softly, nuzzling his jaw before drawing away to smirk down at Yuuri. "Do you think I haven't spotted humans going at it on the beach? Though I imagine it would be much more comfortable without all that sand getting everywhere."

 

Yuuri's face was probably red as a cherry, and his throat felt like it would prefer closing up rather than actually getting the words out. Shutting his eyes for a moment, Yuuri finally blurted out, "But have you actually ever...had sex?" At least he hadn't squeaked it out, but he was still anxious and embarrassed.

 

He expected Victor to laugh again, but it never occurred. He instead caressed Yuuri's cheek, his blue eyes warm with adoration. "My kind mates for life, Yuuri. So...no."

 

Yuuri let out a breath, reaching up to lay his hand over Victor's. How on earth could a creature so stunning choose him? For life? "Me neither. I know...what to do, I just...don't think we'd have everything we need."

 

"Oh? Is there a specific mating ritual?" Victor asked, head slightly cocked to the side.

 

"It's...more about avoiding discomfort," Yuuri mumbled, avoiding Victor's wide-eyed gaze. "But there's other ways that we could..."

 

Victor did laugh then, a gentle sound as he poked at Yuuri's red cheeks. "Such a timid prince."

 

"I can't help it!" Yuuri exclaimed, covering his face with his hands.

 

"I know, darling," Victor cooed, kissing the backs of Yuuri's hands. "Will you show me these other ways? You've obviously put a lot of thought into it," he said teasingly. He coaxed Yuuri's hands apart with his incessant nuzzling, and Yuuri pouted up him. Victor pressed another kiss to the tip of his nose and added, "You may be timid, but you have such passion in your soul. I want to feel it for myself."

 

He sounded so certain, but Yuuri just kept thinking about everything that kept them apart. Victor had human legs, but he was a creature of extraordinary magic, far better than a mere human like Yuuri. "You said your kind mates for life," he said quietly. "...Are you sure about this?"  _About me._

 

Victor nodded immediately, taking Yuuri's hands in his and kissing the center of his palms. "I will love you forever. Even after the oceans dry up," he murmured, his words sounding like a vow as strong as the ones Yuuri might have said to any one of the strangers that came to court him. Now he couldn't even bear to imagine that, not when Victor was with him. "Even if you choose someone else," Victor added unexpectedly.

 

"I couldn't," Yuuri said, shaking his head. "Not after this...I just..." He knew his parents would understand. His sister, Yuuko, Takeshi...They would support him in this. Perhaps even the rest of the kingdom. But could he really risk disappointing them out of his own selfish desires?

 

"Shh..." Victor went on kissing every inch of his face, humming softly. Yuuri knew what it was, why he was doing it. It was like Victor was laying a blanket over him, calming him down. "Don't think about it now. Just be with me. Teach me how to love you." His fingers briefly clutched Yuuri's shirt, and he asked, "May I take your clothes off?"

 

Yuuri nodded and closed his eyes. "Please..." Then he sat up, looked into Victor's eyes for a long moment before raising his arms, allowing Victor to slowly pull his shirt off and toss it away. He quickly leaned in to kiss Yuuri's neck again, lips moving down to the spot above his heart while Yuuri just breathed and tried not to feel so nervous. This was Victor, who'd saved him, who'd gotten him back to shore and stayed until he opened his eyes again.

 

He lay down and kept his eyes glued to the ceiling, hands lying uselessly on his chest as Victor tugged his trousers down. He bit his lip when Victor trailed a hand over his thigh, and heard him sigh, "You have such beautiful legs..." 

 

"Yours are beautiful," Yuuri breathed. "Your legs, your tail...Everything about you is beautiful."

 

Then he gasped sharply when he felt Victor's smooth hand wrapped around his hard cock, and had to cover his mouth to smother a shaky moan at the unexpected stroke. His hips gave a thrust, and one was _almost_ enough to push him over the edge. Victor's grip was careful, yet curious as his fingers caressed the now slick length. "I know what this means," Victor murmured, teasing him gently. "Is it because of me, sweet prince?"

 

"Victor...!" Yuuri gasped, so close, so  _close_ now that this wasn't just another fantasy, that it was Victor touching him so lovingly. "Victor, please take your clothes off..."

 

"Why don't you take them off for me?" Victor suggested, taking his hand away and sitting up. 

 

Yuuri immediately sat up too, tearing at Victor's shirt and gracelessly tugging it off, throwing it away and practically seizing him with a desperate noise. He shoved Victor's trousers down to his knees, and Victor kicked them the rest of the way down, both of them laughing between needy, quick kisses. 

 

Then they were no longer quick as Victor's legs tangled with Yuuri's, the sheets underneath them becoming messy as they began to writhe together, the pressure and friction of their lengths touching making Yuuri gasp and see stars behind his eyes as he held on to Victor, who buried his sounds of deep pleasure in Yuuri's neck as he moved and marked up Yuuri's skin even more. Yuuri's nails dug into Victor's pale shoulders, and he threw his head back against the mattress, gasping and moaning as Victor figured out to move his hips against his, trying to be as quiet as he could and finally covering his mouth with his hand. 

 

Seconds later he came, whining into his palm and clutching Victor's shoulder as he spilled between them, and then Victor gasped into his ear, holding him tightly and thrusting against him as they rode out the mind-numbing pleasure. Yuuri felt like his chest would burst, and then he let out a deep breath, still shaking as he panted and rested both hands on Victor's back, pleasure racing through every inch of him, all the way down to the tips of his fingers, brushing the silken strands of Victor's hair.

 

He felt Victor's warm breaths against his ear, heard the wonder in every sigh as Victor lay draped on top of him. "Oh," he breathed, lips lazily trailing the shell of Yuuri's ear. He then rolled off of Yuuri, who couldn't resist turning to lie against Victor's long body, heart beating as he rested his cheek on Victor's chest. Victor wrapped an arm around him, laughing breathlessly, "Human bodies are...amazing..."

 

Yuuri couldn't resist laughing into Victor's warm skin, release and joy still pulsing through his body as they lay there. "Yeah, they...they really are..." He glanced up and saw Victor smiling lazily, his eyes closed as if in bliss. 

 

When he opened his eyes they were bright, especially when they found Yuuri's. "How many times did you imagine us doing that?" he asked outright.

 

Yuuri couldn't help blushing, despite the fact that they were naked and practically stuck to each other by now. "You have no idea," he admitted, hiding his face in Victor's neck and pressing a timid kiss to the spot where his gills usually were. 

 

Victor sucked in a short breath and held Yuuri closer, but then groaned softly. "Is it always so...sticky?"

 

Yuuri bit his lip. "Uh...Y-yes?"

 

Letting out a soft hum, Victor turned to look Yuuri in the face, smiling with enthusiasm. "What other ways do you know? Can we do something else now? Is there anything that you want me to do to make you feel good? Wow, you're turning red all over!"

 

He'd just blurted that all out, and Yuuri had so much trouble meeting his eyes. "I...We just..." Then he yelped when a curious hand touched the inside of his thigh, stroking little circles on his skin.

 

"You're so soft here," Victor marveled, pressing their foreheads together. "Does it feel good when I touch you like that?"

 

Yuuri nodded and closed his eyes, his heart racing as Victor kept touching him. He knew Victor would have to leave the castle eventually. He'd have to return to the sea and Yuuri would stay behind, waiting for news of the next suitor and trying to figure out how to let them down without insulting them. Victor would probably find his way back to Yuuri's room the following night, and Yuuri would welcome him in his bed with open arms, and they'd have to do their best to be silent as they discovered the pleasure of each other's touch.

 

Without hesitation, Yuuri brought his hand down to shakily wrap it around Victor's spent cock, his own length twitching at the sound of the merman's sharp inhale. "Does that feel good?" Yuuri asked, voice low and soft.

 

Victor whimpered and pressed trembling lips against Yuuri's.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment!!


End file.
